I'm Hiding My Wings, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward finds it hard to tell Skye how he feels about her. After all, he is a man of action.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey**,... **DarkDivine131 **requested for an ff based on the song Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab. I am in the midst of writing two other ffs back to back and just need to find the right endings. But upon hearing the song and seeing the request came at the right time with the up coming episode's promo pics and sneak peeks, my mind just jumped into this.

I know you asked for a one-shot but I feel that this needs to be a two parter because I can't wait to share this part with you. At the same time, the song will also go nicely with the next part I have in mind. So stay tuned ok? I hope everyone likes this.

I so owe a bunch of shout outs. Which will come together with the other two ffs that I'll be (hopefully) finishing soon. Hint : One of SkyeWard and another of Skye and Fury.

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (I gotta get more creative about saying this line. Sigh)

**Summary** : Ward protecting Skye. And that's not all he is doing!

xox

"You are staying in the van, Skye."

"But maybe I can get through to Mike."

"He is not Mike anymore. He is Deathlok now!" Ward yelled at his Rookie.

"You don't know that!" Skye yelled back at him.

"Then why the hell didn't he do anything when Quinn shot you?"

"I don't know. So that's is why you have to let me in there. Let me talk to him."

"No!"

"You are being stubborn! You unreasonable Robot!"

"You are the one being stubborn! You obstinate Rookie!"

"AC!"

"You are staying in the van Skye," Agent Coulson told her as he strode away towards another van.

"But Fitz gets to go in!" Skye argued.

"I'm sending him back to the van at the first sign of trouble." Coulson turned and pointed his finger at Skye. "You are staying in the van. That's an order."

"Wipe that freaking smirk off your face!" Skye hissed at her SO as she smacked his bicep.

"Stay out of trouble Rookie," Ward told her before turning to follow Agent Garrett into another vehicle.

"Is your Rookie always this exasperating and pigheaded, Agent Garrett?" Skye called out to the older man.

Before the man could answer, Ward changed directions, grasped her hand and pulled her towards the back of the van that she would be driving.

"Skye listen to me. You are not going in there to talk to him. Are we clear?"

"Why not?" she insisted.

"I don't want you getting hurt again."

"He won't hurt me."

"Can you guarantee that he won't hurt you?"

Skye shook her head but stubbornly pressed on, "But I can try."

"We don't have time to argue over this Skye. We need to move out in five."

"I'll stop arguing if you just agree to what I am asking."

Ward suddenly leaned down, leaving just two inches between their faces and seethed his rage at her.

"Damn it! I can't risk you dying again! Don't you get it!? I don't want you to die! I've promised to protect you remember?"

Then just as explosively he raged, he suddenly closed his eyes and pleaded her in his husky voice that she had never heard before.

"Please Skye. Stay in that van. I need you to stay in there."

"Why?" Skye let her hand reached up on their own accord to cup his cheek. They gazed into each other eyes before Ward's hand cupped hers that was on his cheek.

"I need to stay focus on this. I can't if I know you are in danger. I want to live not just survive this mission. I need to keep you safe because there is no use of me coming back if you are dead. Don't you know you are everything I have?"

Ward sighed and closed his eyes again. "Please, say you'll stay in the van, Rookie."

"Only if you promise to come back to me."

Hearing her words, Ward finally opened his eyes, grinned and nodded.

"And if I find a scratch on you, I am going to give you hell. You hear me?" Skye jabbed her finger on his vest covered chest.

"Whatever you say, Rookie."

**To Be Continued...**

What do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

"You said a scratch. That means one. One scratch."

"If you think that's funny, I'm not talking to you." Skye turned her face towards the window as Ward parked the SUV on the ramp.

"Skye - "

"Guys? Sorry to butt in but Coulson needs to debrief us in five." Fitz informed Ward and Skye from the back of the van.

Hearing Fitz's words, Skye stepped off the van, slammed the door and stomped her way up to the Briefing Room.

"What the hell did you do Dude?" Fitz asked Ward as the SO's eyes followed his Rookie up the stairs.

"I promised her that I wouldn't get hurt." Ward mumbled as he helped to unload Fitz and Skye's equipment off the van.

"In your line of work, you promised her something like that? What were you thinking?"

Ward shrugged and pointed towards Skye.

"Well, if you are starting a war, you have to know what you are fighting for."

"I'm not starting a war. Not with her, definitely. I just want us to - "

"You want what?"

"Hell! I don't know." Ward threw his hands up in frustration.

"Hate to tell you this, but whatever you did, you screwed up Man. I've never seen the sister mad like that. You don't want to know what she wanted to do to you when she saw you coming out of that building looking like you did."

"Damn!"

Fitz slapped Ward hard on his back and ignored the other man's low growl. "But know what's good about screwing up?"

"What?"

"Fixing it."

"How?"

"By making up," Fitz added after looking around. "Talk to her. Tell her why you did what you did."

"Do you think she'll listen?"

"Make her."

"How?"

"God Dude! Do I have to think of everything for you? You are the Specialist. Work something out."

xox

"I know what you are doing."

"What?"

Ward asked as he walked out of the lab. He stood in front of Skye as he puts on his shirt. Simmons had just tended to his cuts and bruises sustained when he dived to avoid Deathlok's deadly aim. He had seen Skye sitting cross-legged on a crate outside the lab, chewing on her nails as she waited for him. He knew she couldn't resist not giving him her piece of mind.

"You are trying to be my angel with the Night Night Gun."

"ICERS."

"What?"

"Fitz renamed them ICERS."

"Whatever they are, the bottom line is that you are trying to be my protector."

"I'm not trying to be Rookie," Ward leaned down to glare at her. "I am your protector."

"Fine! But the question is, why?" She straightened until they are nose to nose. "I was under the impression that you don't give a damn about me except as a team member and because you are my SO.

"What changed? Is this because I almost died under your watch? You are feeling guilty about that? Get over it Ward! I told you it was my own freaking fault for being stupid!"

"This has nothing to do with that!" Ward yelled back.

"Then what?" She pushed him back, got off the crate and began jabbing her finger on his chest. "And while you are at it, explain to me how come it's ok for you to get hurt but not me!"

"What the hell is going on down there?" Agent Coulson appeared above them on the walkway.

Ward looked up at his boss and replied tersely, "Nothing Sir. We are just," he glared at Skye who had her eyes narrowed at him, "talking."

"Skye?"

"You heard him, AC. We are just talking." Skye replied as she continued to glare at Ward.

Without another word, Ward turned and strode towards the weapons store and Skye stomped up the stairs towards her bunk.

xox

"Here."

"What's this for?"

"You missed dinner."

"Thanks."

Skye accepted the sandwich and bottled water that Ward had brought down for her as she sat in the SUV.

"You ok?" her SO asked her softly.

Sighing, Skye motioned her head towards the passenger door. "Get in."

Ward got into the vehicle after fishing some paper towels from his pocket and placed them in the console separating them. He sat in silence but reached over and helped to uncap the water bottle after she finished eating the sandwich he had made for her.

"Thanks." Skye said softly.

"Yeah," he replied as he settled on the seat facing the front. "Look, will you hear me out?"

She nodded.

"You are wrong." Ward raised his hand to stop her from interrupting. "You are wrong about me not giving a damn about you. You are my team member, yes. I'm your SO, yes. But that's not why I give a damn or care about you."

"Then why?"

"It's for being the person that you are."

Skye turned sideways to face him. She raised her legs and hugged her knees. Ward rested the back of his head against the head rest and closed his eyes.

"If you want the truth," he sighed and turned to face her, "I more than care about you. I don't care if you laugh in my face or if Coulson sends me away to Alaska. I've never felt like this about anyone. But like I said before, you are everything that I have and I'll do anything to keep you safe. I'd give my life for you."

"What's the point of you dead if I'm safe but alone?"

"You won't be alone. You have Coulson, Simmons, Fitz - "

"Are you trying to screw this up, Agent Ward?" Skye grabbed his hand before he could reply. "I don't want you to die for the same reason you don't want me to die. I don't need for you to be an angel with wings to look after me. I need you. You. Alive and pigheaded as you are.

"But if you have a fetish for wings and is dead set about being my angel with those feathery things? Fine. I'll get Coulson to order you a pair. How about the ones like they use in the Victoria Secret's fashion show?"

He chuckled.

"I want you alive, Ward. To be here, with me. You can play the soldier all you want but I want you safe just as you want me to be." Skye pulled his hand and grasped it against her chest. "Can we agreed on that?"

Ward studied his Rookie's face for some time before nodding, accompanied by his rare smile.

"But you don't get to go anywhere near Mike Peterson when we get him," he quickly continued when Skye began to frown. "Unless, I'm with you."

"Party pooper."

"He is dangerous Skye. They have done things to him. You even said that he wouldn't look at you." Ward pulled his hand that she was holding. When she released it, he quickly captured hers in turn and rest their interlock fingers on his knee.

"I have thought of that."

"And?"

"What if they have fixed that cybernetic eye to him like they did to Akela?" Skye squeezed his hand. "Ward! Maybe that's why he refused to look at me. He doesn't want The Clairvoyant to see what he sees. And that's how he is being controlled."

"Listen to me Rookie."

"Again? Ward!" Skye shrieked when he playfully tugged her a lock of her hair.

"If he is being controlled like the way you said, that's one more reason I don't want you anywhere near him. Alone."

"Are we back to that? How can I be a good Agent if you won't let me do things on my own?"

"Hate to remind you Rookie. I did let you do things on your own and see where it got you?"

"Ok. That was one time."

Ward had to shake his head at the memory of her getting shot.

"Alright. If I promise to listen to every instruction you have in that long list of Skye To Do List of yours, will you at least talk to Coulson about not leaving me in the van?"

"Why do I feel that I'm going to regret this?"

"Plus, I won't call you names that's related to anything robotic."

xox

They are ready to go on another mission and Ward tugged Skye's elbow before she could take a step further away from the van.

"I'm not staying in the van."

"I know. I just want to tell you that just because I'm hiding my wings, that don't mean I don't have my eyes on your ass."

"Oh God! First you have a fetish for wings. Now you are telling me that you are a pervert?"

"Shut up."

"You say the sweetest things Agent Ward, Sir."

"Rookie."

"I know Honey Buns. I love you too."

**THE END**

I hope that was worth the wait. Tell me. Tell me. Thanks for reading.


End file.
